Snow White queen
by adventure time idiota1
Summary: Kid finds Jinx near death in an alley way, and it's all his fault that she's there. Intrigued? You better be! One shot. Little thing I thought of. Independent to my other Flinx, I care about you. Really. Enjoy!


**What up duckies! Happy summer. A little pat on the back for me for graduating! I'm goin to high school baby! Would be song fic but I couldn't find places to place the lyrics that worked. Kept the name though **

**ages hurray: Jinx- 16 Kid Flash- 18. That's it... Don't patronize me**

* * *

seventeen days.

seventeen days.

to clarify, it's been seventeen days.

Seventeen days since the "incident" with madame Rouge.

Slowly a pale and shaking hand rubbed a rotting stick agains the brick wall. Eighteen days Since the incident. And the anger Jinx felt was unimaginable.

Jinx pulled a raggedy yellow towel she had stolen tighter around her body and crouched deeper into her hiding place behind some old crates. It physically hurt her to think of the night she left. The boys weren't exactly happy to find out she let Kid Flash go. Speaking of, Jinx inspected her bare legs. The bruises were all gone but the two big ones. The cuts were still there though, and they were getting dirty. Whenever Jinx found\bought water, she would always use a little bit to clean them. But she couldn't use that much, water was more important than food.

of course the word had to come up in this brief synopsis.

Jinx rolled over and pressed her knees to her chest to stave of the hunger pains. "Serves you right" she practically growled to herself. _what did you think would happen? That he would sweep you off your feet and carry you to lala land? He fucking left you alone with the most dangerous person in the world! After you saved his life! If you were dumb enough to still let him drive you to this then your dumb enough to die alone in some dirty alley. So don't you dare cry! _

But Jinx couldn't hold back the three tears streaking her ghostly pale face. One for the hunger, one for the anger, and one because Kid Fat Ass never came for her in eighteen days.

The witch hated this. Jinx refused to leave the alley unless to pick pocket passersby or to buy food with said passersbys wallet. But she never left without a blanket to cover the pink hair she despised. No one should know how far she had fallen in the past few weeks.

Almost on cue Jinx started a coughing fit. She got the cough on day fifteen. When she pulled her hand away from her mouth, it was covered in blood. _that's new_. Jinx groaned and buried her face in her shoulder. _great! Just great. ugh I feel like Fantine from les mis! Except I'm not Anne Hathaway..._

Jinx felt the familiar sting behind her eyes as the tears reappeared. Jinx sat up and pressed the heels of her wrists to her eyes to staunch the flow. Suddenly she heard a scuffling sound. Quick as a wink, Jinx pulled the towel over her head and ducked under the boxes. She heard more scuffling above her.

"go away! I don't have anything!" Jinx yelled when the noise got louder. It came into her mind that whoever was closing in on her might not be looking for money, when someone squeaked out her name.

"Jinx?"

_shit!_

* * *

Kid Flash stood atop a building overlooking the city, his body tense with rising panic. Almost three weeks ago, he was called to cover for Hot Spot. The second returned, he went to go find speedster was shocked to find HIVE five headquarters empty, with the exception of some bacteria.

The next place he checked was Jump city penitentiary. The lady at the visiting desk said that the whole HIVE five had been taken into custody two weeks before, and they all disappeared along with some other inmates not long after.

Jinx was not with them.

At first, Kid Flash was relieved and extremely happy to hear that Jinx left the HIVE five. But somewhere in the middle of his happy jig, the math registered in his head. The HIVE five had been gone about two weeks, and Jinx wasn't with them.

where was Jinx?

Kid Flash spent the next few days searching the streets frantically for Jinx. Every minute seemed to bring about a scarier thought about what could've happened to his Jinxie.

exhausted, Kid Flash was about to give up for the night, when he thought he saw a flash of pink in a alleyway. Hope swelled in the heros heart. In a second he was crouched in the shadows of the alley. It didn't take long for the point of a pink devil horn to dance into view. A huge grin crept across Kids face while he pondered what witty things he would say to her. The grin disappeared almost immediately.

Jinx started coughing hysterically. Kid Flash nearly jumped up and grabbed her, but then she started coughing up blood.

_oh my god, she's hurting! This is all my fault!_

Kid felt a lump form in his throut. Jinx sat up again with tears dripping down her face. she pressed her hands to her eyes. Kid felt tears prick his eyes as well. He started to crawl towards her when she hid behind the boxes.

"Go away I don't have anything!"

"Jinx?" He asked tentatively. "Jinx!"

he peered over the boxes. All that was there was a dirty yellow towel.

* * *

Jinx had to act fast. She pushed herself through a hole in the chain link fence that connected the two buildings. The wires cut through her dress. Shakily, she stood and started running. not the best idea.

kid Flash saw Jinx running down the alley on the opposite side of the fence. He smiles slightly. Same old Jinx. vibrating through the fence, he whizzes past her and knocked her off her feet. He stopped a few away. Jinx hasn't gotten up yet. Her bands were out in a tangled mess. She kneeled on the ground wheezing on the kicked up dust. Kid Flash saw how skinny and pale she had gotten.

"Jinx I..."

"YOU BASTARD ILL KILL YOU FOR THAT!"

Jinx released a huge hex shield that slammed into Kid Flash and sent him flying across the alley. Groaning, Jinx stood and extended her arms, eyes and hands glowing pink. "What come here to laugh? Well go ahead! You finally got me to leave and got a show!" She shot hex bolts at Kid Flash, most just barely missing. Kid Flash spun around Jinx again and she started coughing again, this time more violently.

kid stopped and grabbed Jinx lightly by the shoulders. They both were crying. "Jinx please let me explain! Jinx?"

Jinx was still coughing wildly. "Don't touch me" she hissed between coughs. She shoved him away and sunk to her knees. "You don't deserve to touch me. You left me!" She sobbed, burying her face in her hands. "Jinx I am so sorry!" Kid knelt down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I hoped you would leave the HIVE five but I didn't think...,"

"well that's not how life works" Jinx pushed Kid Flash weakly. Kid started crying harder. Jinx shoved him harder and she slipped through the hero"s grip.

"Are you ok? You burning up!" Kid Flash rolled on top of Jinx and felt her forehead. He prayed to god that he wouldn't crush her.

The little witch put a shaky hand on Kids cheek. "I'm so sorry I hit you mommy! im so sorry! I thought you were Kid Flash. He left me again!" Jinx started choking again. Kid took her hand and pressed it to his chest. "I'm right here Jinx, I'm not gonna leave you again."

Jinx blinked as if clearing away her delusions. "Kid Flash? What did you do with my mother!" Jinx tried to push him off her but he wrapped himself around her. "You need a doctor." He scooped Jinx up into his arms. She cried into his shoulder and he cried into her hair. Kid Flash kissed her hair as she began to lose consciousness. And with that, he sped off to the hospital.

* * *

Wally West was sitting in the hospital waiting room. A stern looking doctor stuck his head out of the double doors and motioned for him.

"how is she doc?" he asked as he and the doctor walked down the hall.

"well we gave her some tetanus shots and we had to clean out her cuts. We also are trying to get her on the food tube, shes very malnourished. No, what we were worried about is the pneumonia." Wally cringed when he heard the word.

The doctor took Wally's shoulder and looked him right in the eye. "You were really lucky. One day more and it might have been too late." _ gee that doesn't scare me at all. _

They finally reached Jinxes room. Jinx was lying in the middle of the room. She had been cleaned and bandaged but she still was staring blankly ahead and shaking.

"I'll just leave you two alone" said the doctor as he shut the door. Wally took a seat by Jinxes bedside. She didn't seem to see him until he took her hand.

"who are you?" She whispered. Jinx didn't sound like herself. Wally guessed it was because she was still sick. Jinx was too smart to not recognize him. "It me, Kid Flash."

Jinx pulled away her hand and turned her back to him. Wally sped to the other side of the bed and took her shoulder. "Jinx, please let me explain."

"go away." she whispered.

wally sighed. "Jinx please, is there anything I can do for you?" Jinx just nuzzled her face into the pillow. Wally felt the tears come up again until Jinx murmured "can you get my mother please?"

Kid Flashes heart lept. "Of coarse! Anything Jinxie! Just tell me where I can find her!"

Jinx pulled Wally closer by the collar of his brown leather jacket and whispered the address into his ear. East side of town.

"I'll be right back Jinxie!" Wally kissed the top of Jinxes head and ran off.

* * *

He arrived at a small two story wooden house a second later. There were missing planks and the windows were cracked or broken. _is this the right place?_ Wally checked the number on the door. It was the right place. Wally reached for the door knob but then had to lunge out of the way as the door collapsed._ oops. I didn't do it!_ Wally peeked his head in. the house was dark. The more time he spent inside the more foreboding the house seemed.

upstairs wasn't much better, if not worse. The floorboards creaked under his weight. Wally was worried the floor would cave. Ther was a few unlocked doors. Wally creaked open one door and found a dusty room with peeling wallpaper. The drawers on the dresser were missing and a plastic casenette was overturned. But that's not the creepy part. In the corner was a corpse. A corpse with pink hair.

* * *

Wally was sitting in the chair next to Jinxes bed in record time, white as a ghost. Jinx was still staring ahead but she looked more like herself.

"you're an idiot."

she sounded like herself too.

"don't you know better than to listen to a girl who's fucking drugged!" Jinxes eyes glowed pink and the IV was forcibly ripped out of her arm by pink energy. Wally put a hand on her arm. "Jinxie calm down"

"You don't have a right to tell me that" she hissed.

Wally withdrew his hand and slumped back. "You're right I don't"

Jinx rolled over to face him with a look of confusion. Wally took her hand. She didn't pull away.

"Jinx, i was gone because I had to cover for Hot Spot. he's one of the honorary titans who went missing. I was hoping you'd be out of the HIVE five but I guess I don't know how life works. Because of me you almost died on the streets!"

he put his face in his hands. Jinx then reached out and touched Wally's thigh. "Your to good a guy to have to care about me. So stop." Wally covered her hand with his. "But I do care about you. I don't know why, but I do. I can see your a good person."

Jinx cringed._ here we go again. _"well you won't have to care anymore. They're letting me out tomorrow."

"what! But your still sick!"

"I don't have insurance. THAT'S how life works." Jinx forcibly pulled her hand away and turned over. Wally leaned over and whispered in her ear "I'll pay. And I'm sorry about your mother". Jinx was silent. Wally gave a sad sigh and left. Just when he was at the door he heard a "thank you"

* * *

over the next few days, Wally visited everyday. sometimes the two would talk, sometimes Jinx would be asleep. They got to know each other better, Jinx a little more reluctantly. despite how much she didn't want to, she had to admit that she liked it when they were together. And Jinx wanted out of it fast.

Jinx had made a full recovery. Kid Flash was at the check out desk talking to the woman. "Thank you sir and have a nice day" droned the woman. Kid Flash gave her a winning smile but she didn't even look up.

When he entered, he froze for a second to take in Jinx. she looked healthier and stronger than the girl he brought to this room the week before, but she was still dangerously thin. Her dress was still dirty and torn, the hospital didn't even bother washing it. When Kid came in, She looked to the floor.

"thank you for signing me out Wally." She said begrudgingly. The hero expected a hug, but she just stuck her hand out. Confused, Kid Flash shook it. "Why are you dressed like that?" Asked Jinx, "morning rounds. Jinx where are you going?" While he was answering, Jinx had slipped behind him and had her hand on the door knob. she just shrugged.

"you don't expect me to let you live on the streets again?"

"I don't expect you to do anything."

"I let you go before and I won't do it again!" Kid Flash yelled. Jinx had never seen him yell like that. Kid Flash pulled her into his chest. She squirmed slightly but didn't pull, or push, or hex.

"Every day when I see you in that hospital bed, it physically hurts. Please come stay with me."

"Wally, I don't think I can be a hero, I already failed as a villain."

Kid Flash pulled away and met her gaze. "I don't care if your a hero or not. I Lo... I want you to stay with me.

Jinx blushed slightly and murmured. "Ok".

Kid hugged her so tight he was afraid he broke her body, she was so thin. Jinx closed her eyes and rested her head on the heros shoulder. As gently as he could, Kid Flash picked her up and sped to his headquarters in keystone city.

* * *

they arrived in a small room that was white and grey with the exception of a light blue comforter on the bed. Kid set Jinx down and she sat in the bed. "Ok so this is the spare room, well your room, we can redecorate later I guess."

Then he sped off and was back in two seconds. "And I got you clothes and stuff from your old room. If that's ok..."

Jinx giggled. "Stupid, your wearing my hair bands"

Kids eyes darted up and he yelped in horror! The hair that was shown from his mask were in pigtails! He quickly pulled them out and threw them at Jinx while she cackled.

"is it ok if I take a nap?" Asked Jinx suddenly, laughter subsiding. A goofy grin spread across Kid Flashes lips. "I'm tired to. Maybe we could sleep together?"

Jinx hexed him.

"I mean, the stuff yet had me on really makes you hyper. I'm beat." She said the last part through a yawn. "Anything you want Jinxie."

She hexed him again

"Gee tough crowd." Said Kid Flash. Jinx rolled her eyes and crawled under the covers, clothes and all. "G'night." he said. But she was out cold. He smirk and muttered "Jinxie"

* * *

three days later, Kid Flash was flipping pancakes in the kitchen when Jinxie appeared in the doorway, rubbing her arm. "Morning Jinxie!" Kid Flash said brightly, giving the pancake another flip. She was silent.

"Jinxie what's wrong?"

Jinx took a tiny step closer. "I was just wondering..., can I go on patrol with you this morning?"

Kid Flash dropped the pancake. Blushing, Jinx turned away when Kid Flash came running at her at moch 4.

letting out everything he's been holding in, Kid grabbed her and pulled her lips to his. Jinxes eyes widened beyond belief, but it didn't take long for her to melt into the kiss. When they needed air, Kid pulled away, picked up Jinx and spin her around. "I love you Jinx!" He practically shouted.

Jinx kissed him this Time. "I love you to. Dummy"

Kid Flash smiled and scooped Jinx up, and sped off into the hypothetical sunset.


End file.
